Part II: Shadows of the Night
by SiriuslyKate
Summary: Sequel 2 Lost in Darkness-The marauders are out of school,Voldemorts getting stronger, they will all have to face death and grief before its over and even then it will never b over 4 some.SMo married JL married
1. Chapter One Passing Shadows

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff!!!  
  
Hey hey all!! This is the sequel to my first HP story Lost in Darkness, so its Part II!!! lol!! Anywho!! This story is basically what happens when James and Lily dies and when Sirius goes to Azkaban etc, etc...!! So basically there's the usual plot line for this story but with a few twists and turns along the way. This chapter is kind of an introduction to their married lives and their working lives...so here goes another story!!!  
  
**Chapter One**  
  
"Sirius where are we going?" Mo was laughing as Sirius tugged her along. He had insisted on blindfolding her and seemed as excited as a five year old at Christmas.  
  
"You'll see," he told her. "We're almost there."  
  
She heard the click of a lock being turned and then the creak of a door as it opened. Sirius caught her hand again and pulled her forward. When he stopped again the door shut behind them and then felt Sirius untying her blindfold.  
  
As he pulled it away from her eyes he said, "Welcome home, Mo."  
  
Mo blinked in astonishment. She was standing in the cute little flat she had found just outside Hogsmeade only a week earlier. She had rushed home to tell Sirius how wonderful it was but the realtor had called the next day to say that someone had already bought it.  
  
She turned to grin at him, "It was you, wasn't it?"  
  
Sirius nodded, "It was so hard to keep it from you. I felt like a little kid that knew a secret and was just dying to tell someone. I wish you could have seen your face when the realtor called to tell you that someone else had bought it."  
  
Mo smiled happily, "It's wonderful. Thank you." She moved forward and kissed him soundly on the mouth, "Now we have some place of our own."  
  
They had been married only three months and had been hunting high and low for the perfect place. Sirius and she, both lacking a real home, had been determined to find a place and make it their own. There had been the apartment Sirius had gotten when he'd turned seventeen and inherited his uncle's money but it still wasn't theirs. Now they had a place all their own and she knew he was just as pleased as she was.  
  
"Does it make you happy?"  
  
Before Mo had a chance to answer a knock sounded at the door and she looked expectantly at Sirius, "How can anyone be visiting? We haven't even moved in."  
  
Sirius shrugged with a grin and went to open the door.  
  
"Honey, I'm home!" James called as he grinned at Mo through the doorway.  
  
"We came to give you a housewarming party," Caroline said and looked around skeptically. "Well maybe a pre-housewarming party."  
  
"It's a bit empty isn't it?" Lily said with a smile. She had little Harry on her hip and was absolutely glowing.  
  
James went and scooped up his little boy, "All the more room for a party, huh?" He kissed Harry's nose and lifted him up in the air filling the room with giggles.  
  
"He's so cute," Caroline sighed.  
  
"He looks just like James," Remus added.  
  
Sirius made a face, "Then how can you say he's cute?"  
  
"Oh be nice," Mo laughed and went to take her godson from James. "He has his mommy's eyes though, don't you?" Harry gurgled happy nonsense at her and fisted a tiny hand around one of her fingers. She looked up at her friends, "Well some housewarming party. We have no food, no furniture, and no alcohol. What kind of party is this?"  
  
Sirius laughed along with everyone but couldn't help but adore the picture of his wife and godson. She looked so prefect holding him. He couldn't wait till they had one of their own.  
  
"Well we can always go to the Three Broomsticks and celebrate," James suggested with an innocent look at his wife.  
  
"Oh no," Lily said. "I'm not taking Harry in there. That's not exactly what he needs to be exposed to at this age."  
  
"Oh don't worry about it," Mo laughed shifting Harry to her hip. "We have lots of food at the apartment. We haven't moved out of there yet, you know."  
  
Sirius grinned and kissed her, "That's our Mo, always the voice of reason."  
  
"Hardly," she replied but smiled anyway.  
  
As they were walking out the door Mo looked over her shoulder, "So who's cooking?"

* * *

"Bye guys," Mo whispered and James and Lily left their apartment later that night.  
  
Lily waved silently doing her best not to wake Harry as James hugged Mo, "Night. Take care of Sirius, won't you?"  
  
Mo smiled warmly, "Will do James. Goodnight."  
  
She watched James and Lily disappear down the hall. They were perfect together, she noted, and Harry completed them. She sighed and shut the door.  
  
"Tired?" Sirius asked handing her a glass of wine.  
  
She smirked, "Does it matter? I highly doubt I'll sleep tonight. I know when you get that look in your eyes."  
  
He grinned and tapped his glass, "You know me to well. Cheers."  
  
No sooner had Mo downed the contents of her glass before Sirius hauled her into his arms and into the bedroom. Depositing her on the bed, he smiled, "Do you like the new apartment?"'  
  
Mo pulled him down on the bed with her, "I love it. Now you better kiss me before I kick your arse."

* * *

Mo lay snuggled against Sirius's chest, warm, glowing, and happy. She wondered how she had ever lived without the warmth of love in her life. It was still a wonder to her how she had ever been as coldhearted as she'd been.  
  
Sirius tipped her chin up with a cocky grin, "Thinking about me?"  
  
One side of her mouth tipped up, "If you're lucky."  
  
"Baby I got lucky the first time I got you in bed," he only grinned when she slapped him lightly in the chest. "And I can't thank you enough."  
  
"You're something else Sirius Black," Mo murmured and ran her lips softly over his chin. "What would I do without you?"  
  
"Careful or you might get lucky again tonight," he grinned.  
  
She walked her fingers along his chest and smiled innocently, "I fully intend to – OH HONESTLY!"  
  
"What?" Sirius looked to the fireplace in the area Mo was glaring. A head was floating in the flames grinning merrily at them. "Hullo Elphias."  
  
"Oh really," Mo sighed. "Can't you at least give us a warning? I'm naked here."  
  
Sirius grinned, "And you're going to stay that way if I have anything to do with it."  
  
"Sorry if I'm interrupting anything," he looked apologetically at Mo. "But there's some serious business going on about ten miles East of Godric Hollow, area called Edgar Place. Boss wants you to check it out."  
  
"Alastor has a way of needing us whenever it's least convenient," Mo grumbled.  
  
Elphias Doge was a smart man and knew when a woman was irritated. He had dealt with scores of dark wizards during his time as an Auror but nothing scared him more than a hell bent woman. Taking Mo's dark scowl as a cue he smiled and bobbed his head, "Sorry 'bout the timing but I'm needed on site. Moody wants you there ASAP."  
  
"As good as done," Sirius said cheerily and watched as Elphias's head disappeared with a 'pop'.  
  
"It's impossible to get a full night's sleep around here with Moody wanting us all over half the damn planet at every hour of the night," Mo said and threw the duvet back.  
  
She swung her legs over the side of the bed and earned murmur of approval from Sirius, "Ah, ah Sirius. Moody said ASAP."  
  
Sirius shrugged and dragged her back across the bed to him, "Well he'll have to wait because as soon as possible is when I'm done with you."  
  
"Oh so now it's when you're done with me? I see how these things work," Mo said but slid her hands up his back anyway. "Alastor is going to be so pissed."  
  
Sirius grinned, "Let him simmer for a bit and we'll make everything better when we get there."  
  
"S'about time you two showed up," Moody growled upon seeing two of his best Aurors.  
  
"You should no better than to interrupt us in the middle of the night," Sirius said with a smirk.  
  
Mo watched the electric blue eye in Moody's head dance over them. He had just recently lost his eye in a nasty duel he'd almost lost and then had it replaced with the magical one he now wore. Though Moody meant as much to her as her friends, he was still creepy to look at.  
  
"So what's going on?" she asked.  
  
"'Nother attack," Moody replied and gestured towards the remnants of smoke in the sky. "Found the Dark Mark after getting reports of unusual activity in the area. It was already past too late."  
  
Sirius winced and placed a protective arm around Mo's shoulders, "Who was killed?"  
  
"McKinnons," Moody answered absently. "Not a scratch on 'em. Cursed."  
  
Mo closed her eyes against the sadness rising in her chest and Sirius shook his head sadly. It was so much more serious than any of them wanted it to be. The McKinnons had been one of the best wizarding families of the age. Strong, smart, and quick, all of them were. Their daughter worked with Caroline in the Defense Department at the Ministry. It was hard to imagine that the last thing they had ever seen was Voldemort.  
  
"We aren't going to find anything here that we haven't seen before Alastor," James said coming out of the house. "Hey guys."  
  
"Hey James," Mo replied.  
  
"How many of them were killed?" Sirius asked.  
  
"Just Aidan and Marie," James answered. "Thankfully their kids or grandkids weren't here... Anyway there's nothing new here. We need to inform the family."  
  
"I'll take care of it," Moody answered. "You three stay here and wrap this up. And don't forget to put a memory charm on that prude across the street with her nose in the window."  
  
Despite the situation Sirius grinned, "Will do, Moody."  
  
Moody ambled away on his one good leg and the wooden leg where his other should have been. He was a sight with his almost drunken swagger, grizzly brown hair, and magical eye. All in all, what one would classify as something you wouldn't want to run into in a dark alley.  
  
"Voldemort's getting stronger," Mo stated as she studied the bodies lying, almost tragically romantic, together near their bed.  
  
"There has to be a pattern, a sense to what he's doing though," James mused. "This senseless killing isn't doing anything we haven't seen before. It's scaring a few people but since when hasn't he?"  
  
"I think he's trying to warn us about something," Sirius replied. "You know, trying to tell us something big is going to happen. The killings have become way to regular. He knows something we don't and he's closing in on us."  
  
Mo's pulse raced as she frowned in thought, "We can't be sure what he's after. Revenge on those who have stood up to him, certainly, but there's something more behind all this. And I have the strangest feeling that I should know what it is."  
  
Sirius found that it was easy to forget she used to be one of them. At first, seeing the Dark Mark on her arm had been a constant and painful reminder of what had happened. But after she had begged Dumbledore to get rid of it thoughts of that night seemed to slip into the far reaches of his mind more easily than he was comfortable with.  
  
The scared look in her eyes had him coming back to the present and frowning at her, "What is it Mo?"  
  
Mo shook her head, "I don't know yet, but it's there. Something that I think I managed to lock away for the past few years. It's not something I reflect on daily."  
  
James raised an eyebrow, "Naturally but it could be a lot of help to us now."  
  
"I know, I know," she answered. "But I need a little time to sift through it all. Try and piece a few things together."  
  
"Alright," James replied. "In the meantime we need to talk with Dumbledore. A few are worried that the Order has been infiltrated and I'm starting to think they're right."  
  
"Oh jeez," Mo heaved a tired sigh. "One of them mixed in with our own. How has everything suddenly become so dangerous and everyone so suspicious? Nothing's simple anymore."  
  
"Something's happening that we can't ignore," Sirius replied somberly. "And, I have a feeling, something Voldemort isn't going to _let_ us ignore."

* * *

So what did you think for the first chapter? Good, bad? I dunno you tell me...There should be more up shortly so read on!!! And don't forget to review!!  
  
Ta luvs!!  
  
Katie 


	2. Chapter Two Meetings and Love

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff!!!  
  
Okay, here goes chapter two. I don't really know what to expect from you guys as I put both of these chapters up together! So yea! Anyway this chapter has a little fluff in it but it's leading up to a point in the next chapter and I got a little bit of the mushy stuff out of the way!! lol!! So read on and tell me what you think!!!  
  
**Chapter Two**  
  
They didn't make it home till the sun was rising. They had all but managed to take care of everything at Edgar Place when the muggles started showing up, asking questions. It had taken the better part of two hours to get them all to leave and then they had had to deal with the memory charms for the neighboring families.  
  
"That was a long night," Mo said curling up on the couch in James and Lily's family room.  
  
"Budge up," Sirius muttered pushing her over so he could squeeze between her and the couch. Once he had settled there with his arms around her he yawned and said, "We're crashing here tonight, mate."  
  
"This morning," Mo corrected sleepily.  
  
"No problem," James said with an answering yawn. "Lils will make us breakfast in a few hours."  
  
Mo chuckled, "Go to bed James."  
  
"Going," James replied and disappeared from the room.  
  
A few hours later Sirius was dragged from sleep by the smell of bacon and coffee. However tired he might have been he wasn't exhausted enough to turn down food. Making sure he didn't wake Mo, he trudged into the kitchen rubbing his eyes.  
  
"I just started breakfast Sirius," Lily said when he walked in. "You can sleep for a little bit more if you want."  
  
He grunted, "Already up. Coffee ready? "  
  
"Uh huh," Lily said sighing heavily when Harry started crying from the other room. "Can you get it? I have to see about Harry. Poor James looked dead on his feet last night."  
  
"Yeah," Sirius replied grabbing a mug off the counter. "You're not kidding."  
  
"It's alright. I got him," Mo said coming into the kitchen. Harry was on her shoulder, his cheeks red and tear stained and his lip pushed out in a pout. He hiccoughed a few times as if to show that he could be upset again if the situation presented itself.  
  
"You two are going to spoil him," Lily said turning back to the breakfast. "He's not even a year old and he already knows which buttons to push, and who's to push I might add."  
  
Sirius grinned and took Harry from his wife, "He's just hungry is all. Don't blame you mate. This mean lady been starving you to death?"  
  
Harry gurgled a response and squealed happily when Sirius tickled his stomach.  
  
Lily rolled her eyes, "You wait till you have your own and he's hungry every four hours. I finally got him sleeping through the night."  
  
"Poor thing," James said putting on a fake pout as he came into the kitchen. He kissed her cheek and grinned, "Although I agree that sleep is definitely a precious commodity around here."  
  
"Ah well that only lasts a few years, right?" Mo said and nuzzled Harry's nose over her husband's shoulder. "Might as well enjoy it while it lasts. He won't be little forever."  
  
James smiled, "That's when you convince the wife that it's time for another one."  
  
Lily raised an eyebrow and eyed him suspiciously, "Don't get any big ideas Potter. If you think I'm going through that again anytime soon, you're wrong."  
  
Sirius laughed, "Aw c'mon it couldn't have been that bad."  
  
"No for about the first five months its not," Lily agreed. "Minus the morning sickness. But then you start looking like a balloon and you feel like you're waddling everywhere. Then there's the back pain and my feet were so swollen up, you can't imagine."  
  
"And she looked absolutely beautiful," James said seriously.  
  
Lily shook her head, "He kept telling me that but I never felt that way."  
  
Mo laughed, "You glowed. I can't wait to have – Oh really can't you people give us a moment's peace?"  
  
Bobbing good-naturedly in the fireplace was Elphias Doge's head, "So sorry Mo. I do hope I haven't caught you at a, er, bad time?"  
  
Mo rolled her eyes, "Never mind. What's going on this time?"  
  
"Meeting for the Order at noon today," he replied. "Dumbledore didn't say that it was urgent but it was implied. Big news I'm thinking."  
  
"If he's assembling the whole Order it should be," Lily murmured. "Would you like some breakfast Elphias?"  
  
"No thanks Lily, already ate," Elphias bobbed his head. "See you there."  
  
"Goodbye," James said and with a 'pop' Elphias' head disappeared and the fire went out.  
  
"Wonder what's up," Lily said putting bacon and eggs on four plates. "Dumbledore usually gives us a warning before he plans a meeting like this."  
  
"I dunno," Sirius said trading Lily Harry for a plate. "But whatever it is, I have feeling it's not going to be the best news we've heard all day."

* * *

"Merlin this place is even creepy during the day," Mo muttered when they all appeared on the sidewalk outside an old gray house that to passersby wasn't visible. It was tiny with cracked windows, peeling paint, and plant life that seemed to have a life of its own. Needless to say, Number 34 Breakstone Boulevard was not a welcoming sight.  
  
"Yeah," Lily agreed hefting Harry up higher on her hip. "But you have to say that no one suspects anything around here. The neighbors are either drunks, homeless, or not home."  
  
"Well at least you're honest," James laughed.  
  
"There's Moony," Sirius said and waved cheerily to his friend in the window.  
  
"I wonder if he brought Caroline," Mo said starting towards the house. "I feel so bad. I haven't seen her in ages."  
  
Her question was answered as Caroline flung her arms around her when they came in the door, "Mo, Sirius! Oh I've missed you guys! James and Lil- Oh my gosh! Harry's getting so big! Can I hold him?"  
  
Lily passed her son off with a grin and laughed when Caroline toted him off, "C'mon guys. Meeting's in here."  
  
They all followed Caroline into a huge room that was warmly furnished but held only a long, gleaming, chestnut table with mismatched chairs places around it, a small bar that at the moment showed only signs of water and butterbeer, a small group of people, and another door which they could only speculate as to where it went.  
  
"Oh there's little Harry," Andromeda Black cooed upon seeing the little boy. When she made a face at him he giggled in her face and she rolled her eyes, "Oh man, he looks just like James."  
  
James grinned, "He better."  
  
"Hey guys," Remus said entering the room behind them.  
  
Sirius turned with a grin, "Where'd you disappear to? I though we'd scared you off."  
  
Remus smiled and Mo thought how tired he looked. There were bags beginning to form beneath his eyes and his face looked to have aged slightly in only the few years they had been out of school. His beautiful blonde hair that Mo loved was starting to thin and he looked decidedly thinner.  
  
"I was just unpacking my things," Remus told them. "I just went back to finish up so I wouldn't have to worry about it later."  
  
"That's our Rem," James grinned. "Always the sensible one."  
  
Mo smiled but wondered why Remus hadn't told them he needed a place to stay. She shrugged mentally; she was good at getting stuff out of him. She'd worry about it later.  
  
"Hello James, Sirius," a voice squeaked from the crowd of people in the room.  
  
A rat faced, pallid, little man scurried forward to greet them. Peter Pettigrew's black eyes twitched nervously as he offered a half smile, "I haven't seen much of you guys lately."  
  
"Load of work lately mate," Sirius replied. "Voldemort's been having a holiday around London it seems."  
  
"Y-yes so it would seem," Peter said rubbing at his nose fretfully.  
  
"Do you ever thing about taking a break?" Caroline asked Peter frowning. "You seem awfully tense. Maybe Dumbledore should give you some time off or something."  
  
"No, no," Peter assured her. "I'm fine, just a little worn out is all."  
  
"Right," James said and turned to shout at a red haired woman who was in the middle of a conversation with a small, excitable man named Dedalus Diggle. "Hey Trev, get over here."  
  
The woman smiled and held up a finger as she promptly cut her conversation with Dedalus. Her voice held a slight Irish lilt to it when she spoke to them, "Good morning to you. Haven't seen you guys in a while."  
  
"Trevina McKinnon I'd like you to meet my wife Lily and Caroline has our son Harry around here somewhere," James said looking absently around the room.  
  
"Oh I've met Harry already," Trevina laughed. "Such a sweet little boy and it's a pleasure to meet you Lily."  
  
"Most of the time he's sweet," Lily said somberly but smiled and shook her hand.  
  
"Is your brother here, Trev?" Mo asked looking around for Finn McKinnon.  
  
"Yeah," Trevina responded. "His wife Glenna just joined the Order so you'll most likely see them some time while you're here."  
  
"That's good," Mo said and frowned at Trevina. "How are you doing? You guys been holding up okay after last night?"  
  
"Yeah," she replied with a sigh. "It was tough for Finn. Glenna just found out that she's pregnant with a boy. Finn's so sad that Mum and Dad won't get to meet him. They're going to name him Aidan after Dad."  
  
"That's sweet," Lily said.  
  
As the conversation drifted to other things and more people came to say hello Mo decided to steal a few minutes with Remus.  
  
"Sirius I'll be right back," she whispered. "I need to talk to Rem about something."  
  
"Kay," Sirius replied and frowned at his friend. "Reckon something's wrong with him?"  
  
Mo grinned loving that Sirius could read her mind, "I don't know, but I plan to find out."  
  
"Go easy on him," Sirius said and kissed her lightly. "Hurry back."  
  
"I'll try," Mo said and turned away as she hunted the room for Remus. When she spotted him he was with Caroline and Harry. Caroline was beaming and the sight of her and Harry seemed to have cheered Remus up considerably.  
  
Happy to see him happy she went over to them, "Can I steal Rem away for minute Caroline? I want to talk to him about something before the meeting starts."  
  
"Sure," Caroline said and frowned. "Is it serious."  
  
"No," Mo said offering a smile but refusing to explain further.  
  
Mo hooked her arm through Remus's and they walked out of the room. "There's an empty room we can talk in over here," he said. "If you want privacy I mean."  
  
"It's alright," Mo said stopping so she could look at him. "The hallway is fine."  
  
"What's going on Mo?" he asked.  
  
"I wanted to ask you the same question. You don't look like yourself Rem and why didn't you tell Sirius and me that you needed a place to stay?"  
  
Remus sighed and ran a hand through his hair, "Is it that obvious?"  
  
"Well that depends on what 'it' is," she replied.  
  
"I lost another job," he said after a moment's silence. "I managed to keep it a secret but considering I have to leave once a month, someone finally caught on."  
  
"Oh Remus. I'm so sorry."  
  
"Don't be," he smiled sadly. "I'm used to it by now."  
  
"So why didn't you come to us? Sirius said he hadn't seen you in forever and we were both wondering what you were up to."  
  
Remus shrugged and started pacing, "I don't know. I guess I was ashamed after losing my fourth job this year. It's hard taking charity off people, Mo. Asking you and Sirius to take me in again fought my pride pretty hard this time."  
  
"And won it would seem," Mo said and sighed. "Rem you know we don't care."  
  
He winced, "I know. But you had just gotten married and I – I just didn't want to intrude."  
  
Mo grinned despite herself, "You know Sirius and I aren't shy. You wouldn't have been intruding on anything."  
  
"I know that too," Remus said and his smile almost cleared away the hopelessness in his eyes. "But then Caroline said she was staying here because her landlord was selling the apartments and she asked me to stay with her."  
  
"And you did," Mo stated mostly to herself. What she saw in his eyes at the mention of Caroline had her wondering, "Remus, you love her."  
  
"Yeah," Remus said and sighed. "Always have, but I don't know what to do about it."  
  
"Ask her to marry you."  
  
The pain in his eyes flared brightly before he struggled to cover it up, "I can't."  
  
"Listen Remus I know what you're thinking and she doesn't care," she said. "Caroline loves you despite that you're a werewolf."  
  
"I can't ask anyone to take on the responsibility of loving me," he said almost savagely.  
  
Mo felt tears burn at the corner of her eyes, "You don't have to ask. Not her, not any of us. We love you anyway Remus and it's not a responsibility."  
  
"I'm better off alone."  
  
The despair in his eyes was too much for her to handle, "Don't do this to yourself Remus. Don't beat yourself up over something you can't change. I've seen how Caroline looks at you and the fact that you're a werewolf has nothing to do with it. There's nothing but love for you in her eyes. You're enough for her. She doesn't care what you are. Can't you see that?"  
  
"Ever since Dumbledore let me into Hogwarts I've had friends, I've had girlfriends, but as soon as they found out what I was they turned me away. Probably went running to their friends to tell them about the werewolf," Remus told her and looked her in the eye. "James and Sirius are the only friends that stuck with me and if it hadn't been for them I probably wouldn't have survived all those years. Then came Lily. She always understood and never treated me any different for it."  
  
He paused with a sigh and ran his hand through his hair, "But then you and Caroline came into the picture and I found out what true friends really were. There was you, beautiful and carefree and, I know you realized this but, everything that was ever meant for Sirius. The day you told me you know I was a werewolf I couldn't believe that you still wanted to be around me. It amazed me that someone like you cared for me. And then there was Caroline. Where do I start with her? She was perfect. Beautiful, smart, and sweet. I fell in love with her years ago but never had the courage to tell her about it, well about what I was anyway. When I finally told her she cried and I was so scared that it was because she was scared."  
  
When he broke off Mo took his hand, "She knew already, didn't she? And already loved you."  
  
"Yeah," Remus said. "But I can't make her live with what I am for the rest of her life."  
  
"Does she know you love her?"  
  
"Of course I do," Caroline said from behind them.  
  
"Caroline I–"Remus stopped talking, whirling around to face her.  
  
"You are being selfish," she replied and gave a warning look to Mo when she opened her mouth. "How can you love all of us like you do and think that we don't love you in return?"  
  
Both Remus and Mo were staring at her in shock.  
  
"Sounds pretty selfish to me. What do you think Prongs," Sirius said following Caroline out into the hallway.  
  
"Yeah I agree, mate. Lils?"  
  
"Definitely," she replied while Harry babbled a response as well.  
  
Remus could only stand and stare at all his friends while Mo beamed at them all beside him.  
  
"See I told you Rem," Mo stated happily. "It doesn't matter...to any of us. Don't you have something to ask Caroline?"  
  
Remus looked at her with round eyes and caught the glitter in her eyes. He didn't like being railroaded into things and in this case he was pretty sure he had. But when she smiled encouragingly at him he found that this time he didn't care.  
  
Taking a deep breath he turned to Caroline, "I don't have much to give you right now but what I've got is yours..."  
  
"Oh god," Caroline breathed and tears sparkled beautifully in her eyes.  
  
"It's taking all of my courage to say this to you and in hopes that you want it as much as I do," he continued.  
  
"Hurry up already," she choked through the tears as Remus knelt in front of her.  
  
This time a real grin spread across his face, "Will you marry me?"  
  
"Yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, yes!" Caroline sobbed and flung her arms around Remus. "Of course I will. How could you think I wouldn't?"  
  
Remus held on to her tight, hoping against hope that he hadn't just dreamed all of this, "I don't know."  
  
"Hey love birds," Andromeda stuck her head out into the hallway. "Dumbledore just got here and wants to start the meeting."  
  
"Okay," Mo said and wiped away her own tears. "We'll be there in a minute."  
  
Andromeda smiled and rolled her eyes as she disappeared back inside the room.  
  
Caroline sniffed holding on to Remus, "I love you guys. This has to be one of the best days of my life."  
  
"I get to be his best man!" Sirius shouted and had James chasing after him into the meeting room.

* * *

Isn't that just like Sirius and James...even after they get out of school!! lol!! Guys never grow up...hehe...jkjk!! Well there went another chapter!!! Yay I'm so excited for this story and the third that will follow it!! I'm really hoping it will all fall together!! Anywho, please please please review and tell me what you think of it so far!!! I'll give you a kiss from Remus or Sirius...ur pick!!! lol  
  
Well I must be off!! Ta luvs!!!

**X.x.Katie.x.X**


	3. Chapter Three A Prophecy

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff!!!

HELLO!!! I am so sorry that it's taken me this long to update but school started and I had a little thing called WRITERS BLOCK!!! Ugh it's the worst but just lately I had a burst of brilliant inspiration lol!!! So here's the next chapter and I'm really excited about it because I ended up adding something to it that I hadn't originally planned so here goes!! READ ON!!!

**Chapter Three **

Dumbledore's cool blue eyes gazed at the many faces angled towards his. This was loyalty, he knew, this was what would win the war. But not, unfortunately, before many of these people were lost forever.

It left an ache in his chest when he thought about what they would all face in the coming months. No human beings, no matter what they were, deserved to be put through the horrors that the Dark Lord had in store for them. It would all come down to who could outlast him and Dumbledore was sure that there were only a select few in this room that could.

When his eyes fell on the small form of James and Lily's son he smiled and found the light of hope shining from this one small being. It was a light that would spread and looking into the faces of the people around him, he saw that it already had.

He was proud of these people and he would be proud when the day came that they may have to die for their own. The thought made him shake his head. He refused to dwell on the negative. How could they win anything if they gave up hope?

Clearing his throat he began speaking, "Welcome to all. I am happy to see so many shining faces in this time. It gives me strength to know that you are not giving up."

A shadowed murmur passed through all present and they looked on now wondering at the wizard's somber tone.

"I have called you all here today for many reasons, some you may know others you will not. I would just like to tell you all before I start that we are entering a dark time and the hope that I see shining in your hearts and faces will be what wins this fight. Do not give up or stop believing in each other."

Sirius felt Mo grab his hand underneath the table and looking across the table he saw James place a protective arm around Lily. Next to them Caroline and Remus had moved closer together as well. Everyone was protecting their own and, he realized, it was going to come down to those people that loved each other the most.

They would be the saving grace of all the people present. Looking at each of his friends he knew it would be them, they had to be. And with this thought words Caroline had said when they were sixteen or seventeen came echoing back to him.

"Voldemort is going to have a much harder time dealing with us when we love each other like this."

Sirius smiled despite himself and squeezed Mo's hand. She smiled softly up at him and turned back to Dumbledore when he started speaking again.

"You all are aware by now of what happened a night ago at the McKinnons. Aidan and Marie were both killed just as so many have been in the past few months," Dumbledore said. "It is not lack of strength that these people are dying from. No indeed not. The McKinnons were some of the best wizards of our time and will be forever remembered for it. No lack of strength, courage, or anything is else is killing these people. It's lack of knowledge."

"So far we haven't been able to learn much about the Dark Lord and so haven't been able to anticipate his moves. If we could it would save many innocent lives. But the fact remains the same that we did not know enough about Voldemort. Well that is about to change," Dumbledore looked around, his gaze lingering on the Marauders.

"I have sent a spy into the very heart of Voldemort's workings," he continued and paused as a soft buzz of conversation filled the room. He cleared his throat and went on, "Since we infiltrated Voldemort's most intimate circle we have learned many things. One includes that Voldemort is supposed to be working on a weapon, more horrible than any curse, to destroy those who would stand against him."

"What kind of weapon?" Andromeda asked.

"We don't know," he replied. "Voldemort has not yet revealed it even to his closest followers."

"How do we know there actually is a weapon then?" Cosmo Prewett replied.

"We don't," Dumbledore's look was cool. "But it is better to be prepared than not."

"Who did you send in?" Lily asked with a small frown.

"Severus Snape."

The room went dead silent gazes flitted back and forth across the faces of James and Sirius. Mo looked warily at Sirius and saw him exchange a dark look with James.

She held her breath when Sirius opened his mouth to speak, "How long has he been in Voldemort's inner circle?"

"A few weeks," Dumbledore replied some of the old twinkle back in his eyes. "And I assure any of you who might be having dark thoughts that he is completely loyal."

"Of course he is," James muttered. "Right up until he betrays us."

Lily glared at him and Mo shaking her head spoke to Dumbledore, "So are we taking any precautions. Are we going to try and stop Voldemort before he does anything serious?"

"As of right now Maureen we aren't even sure there is a weapon but yes we are taking extra precautions," he replied. "Do you know anything about it?"

"It was a while ago sir," Mo frowned. "I don't remember talk of any weapon but that doesn't mean there wasn't."

"Well if anything comes to mind it would do well to speak with me about it," he answered.

"Yes sir," she said and Dumbledore continued.

"That's all I'm going to speak of for right now," he said somberly. "But you I am not dismissing you. We will meet back here in an hour. I must discuss something with a few people first."

The room immediately began to buzz with conversation as people started to get up and find something to do for the next hour.

"James?" Dumbledore looked up at him over his half moon glasses. "I want to speak with you all. Bring Lily and Sirius please."

"If Sirius is going then I'm going," Mo whispered her heart starting to pound in anticipation.

"Very well," Dumbledore gazed intently at her. "Then you might as well bring the rest of them. Go get Remus, Peter, and Caroline."

Mo nodded and went to find her friends while her husband and James disappeared into the back room. Her mind was spinning, what could Dumbledore possibly want with a group of old school friends? Sure, they were all good wizards but why would he want all of them? She didn't even know where to begin so she rounded up her friends and they all settled comfortably into what could only be Dumbledore's office.

After seeing the last of the members out of the meeting room Dumbledore entered his silent office noting the grim looks of anticipation on each of his former students' faces. He let out a silent breath and took a seat behind his desk.

"I can tell by the looks on your faces you are expecting some ill news," he began and looked at each of them before continuing. "I must say that you are all well in thinking that. What I have to tell you isn't going to be easy on any of you."

He paused as Harry started to whimper and waited while Lily quieted him.

"Sir?" Mo murmured when he didn't speak. Her nerves were getting the better of her and she wasn't sure how much longer Sirius would allow her to squeeze his hand.

He nodded and cleared his throat, "As you all found out today Severus is spying for us and I'm afraid to tell you that he has brought back a story that concerns all of you."

"What is it?" Mo said and seeing his frown began to worry. "Is it really that terrible that you can't say."

"No my dear," he answered and his face looked weary in the afternoon sun. "It is simply that I have learned of yet another power the Dark Lord possesses and it could bode darkly for all of the world. You see he has developed the sight whether by Dark Magic or no he has it and he has seen that one among our ranks will be his undoing. And he has decided to dispense of that person in the near future. He has only one problem."

"What?" Lily whispered almost afraid to ask.

"He doesn't know who it is," he replied and looked between James and Sirius. "The person in his vision was male and had dark hair, and it was whispered that the Dark Lord had dealt with him or someone close to him before."

"He thinks it's James or Sirius," Remus looked at his two best friends, his statement was not a question.

Dumbledore nodded, "He does but there were other things seen in this vision, or so he told his Deatheaters, that will affect the rest of you. I am convinced it was a prophecy."

He let the statement sink in before he began, "The first image he saw was of a dark haired man, with emerald green eyes standing with James and Lily. A silver eyed hawk and a black wolf at his side, in the stars is the outline of a werewolf, and in the shadows a rat."

"The second image was a black dog, the symbol of death," he paused his eyes lingered on Sirius before he turned to Mo. "The third image was of you, holding a baby girl with a black wolf behind you."

"The image that followed that was of two people a dark haired young woman and silver haired young man who became a wolf and falcon." He turned next too Caroline and Remus, "The next image was of a werewolf tearing through the darkness to rip into a shrouded, red eyed man. It was followed with a woman weeping over a dying man in the shadow of a waxing moon."

"The final scene was of two children and a hawk surrounded by all of you in a circle," he told them. "Death and life are obviously foretold but I don't know what the circle represents or what any of it may mean for your futures.

As Dumbledore grew quiet the room became oppressive the silence almost painfully so. The seven friends looked around at each other and for the first time thought about the possibility that they weren't invincible.

* * *

Well how was that? I know it's taken me a long time to update but you heard all that already so never mind!! lol!!! Well I'm working on the next chapter as I type so it should be up either along with this one or tomorrow so I won't leave you hanging again! Sorry!!! My basketball season is over about the middle of November so I should be updating more around then! But until then I'll do my best!!! Anywho, please review and tell me what you thought and I'll work on getting that next chapter up!!! Thanks for everyone who's sticking with me!!

Luv ya tons,  
Katie


	4. Chapter Four Hope

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff!!! READ ON!!!

Okay well here's the next chapter!! I tried to take the seriousness out of it at the end but I hope it turned out okay!!! Keep reading and please review!!!! Read on....lol!!!!

**Chapter Four**

Looking back none of them would be sure how long the silence filled the room but by the time the someone finally had the nerve to say anything they were well past worry and working on the fear.

"So what happens now?" Caroline finally managed. "Do we hide for the next twenty years or do we wait for the Dark Lord to make his first move? What do we do?"

"The most logical step would be to figure out what the prophecy means," Lily said and looked down at her sleeping son. "We won't know what Voldemort will do unless we know what it all means."

"I couldn't agree more Lily," Dumbledore replied. "But there is just one other thing."

"What else could there be?" Sirius sighed wearily.

"He has decided that the green eyed man in the first image he saw is Harry with you two," Dumbledore looked at the tiny baby asleep in his mother's arms. "And he has decided that his first target is your family."

Lily drew in a sharp breath startling Harry from sleep. He let out a disgruntled cry and beat a tiny fist against his mother's chest. James wrapped his arms around his wife, "What do we do Albus?"

Dumbledore's face was once again somber and sad, "You must go into hiding."

"Oh no," Tears had started falling down Lily's cheeks. "Please I couldn't bear to be tucked away somewhere in the dark and not see anyone. I want to be able to help. We can send Harry somewhere where he'll be safe. I don't want to be hidden away from the world and my friends."

"Lily this is your life we're talking about," Mo said softly. She watched her friend's tears and felt her chest start to ache. "This is Harry's life we're talking about. You all have to be kept safe."

"What about you?" Lily answered. "We were all in the prophecy. What happens when Voldemort can't find us so he moves on to Sirius and Mo or Caroline and Remus? What then? We can't all go into hiding."

Sirius spoke suddenly and they all looked at him, "You know that Harry will be the one to stop him, don't you sir? We have to protect him."

Dumbledore looked sadly at Sirius, "That's part of it, but there is a chain of events that will happen in the next fifteen years or so that involves all of you, I'm sure of that and so, I'm afraid, is Voldemort."

"Who will be their Secret Keeper?" Remus asked not wanting to think about the Headmaster's last statement. "We don't know who we can trust besides the people in this room."

"I'll do it," Sirius's voice was quiet, almost serene. "They're my family, I want to be the one."

"Mr. Black I'm not-"

James interrupted Dumbledore, "There's nothing I wouldn't trust him with, even my life and the lives of my family."

"Very well," Dumbledore said regarding Sirius in a new light. "Then he shall be your Secret Keeper."

"What about the rest of us," Mo asked looking into the face of each friend. "Will we be able to see them?"

"That is up to them," he replied. "When the spell is cast the only people who will know where Lily and James are will be myself and Sirius. Afterwards, if Sirius tells you, you will be able to find them but only if James and Lily want to risk that."

"Of course we do," Lily replied.

"Someone has to tell us what's going on in the world," James added. "Just because we're going into hiding doesn't mean we have to be totally cut off from the everyone does it?"

"No of course not," Dumbledore replied. "But the more people who know the better chance that the Dark Lord will find you."

"We trust our friends sir," Lily said almost coldly. "But they will be the only ones to know."

"Then we have decided what will be done," Dumbledore concluded. "We shall perform the spell tomorrow night at your home James. I will be there to witness and Sirius to accept his duty. I suggest you all go home now and get some rest before tomorrow. I must tell the rest of the Order about the prophecy but I will be in touch with all of you."

They all waited silently as Dumbledore took his leave of the room. When he had gone none of them knew what to say or even where to begin.

Lily sat cuddled under James's arm holding Harry close with a pale face, "What are we going to do? I never thought in all my worst nightmares that it would come down to this. I never thought that we would be the ones he would come after. I didn't think he could touch us."

Mo let out a half laugh that made her want to cry, "He couldn't touch us because he wasn't real. We made ourselves believe that we were invincible to give each other hope. Now he's even taken that away."

"We'll face this together," Remus said hugging Caroline close more to sooth his own worries than hers. "We've never been beaten by anything when we stayed together. That can't stop now."

"Y-you were a-a-always braver than m-me," Peter stuttered standing in the corner looking particularly gray in the face. "I could never m-measure up to you guys."

"Don't worry about it Wormtail," James shrugged. "Sometimes the strangest things can scare a person."

"Nothing ever scares you J-James," Peter danced from foot to foot like he was a nervous little boy.

James laughed and looked adoringly at his wife and little boy, "I've never been so scared in my life as I was the day Harry was born. Nothing has ever terrified me more than knowing the tiny thing in my arms was mine. It was the most amazing and terrifying experience of my life."

Lily smiled, "James was meant to be a father. Just the simple fact that it scared him proves it."

Mo listened absently as her friends chatted nonchalantly about fear and courage, as though they weren't going to need it in the coming months. She laid a hand protectively on her belly, how could such a happy thing happen at the most dangerous time of her life.

* * *

The cool March air was refreshing as Mo stepped hand in hand with Sirius from the battered remains of the Order's meeting place. Her mind was spinning with questions, and plans, and everything else that she just wanted to collapse in bed and sleep for a week.

She had known in the back of her mind that things would boil down to this. That she would eventually have to face the Dark Lord again, but she hadn't counted on her friends being involved. This time it wasn't her life they were fighting to save it was all of them and all Mo could think about was facing that horrible _thing_ again.

She sighed and cuddled under Sirius's arm, "Let's go home Sirius. All I want is a hot bath and you for the rest of the night. I have had it with bad news. I don't want to talk to another person for the next twenty four hours."

Sirius stopped and pulled her against his chest and the smile that she loved so much winked brilliantly, "Well I guess I better get my girl home then."

Mo laughed as he swept her up in his arms and Disapparated from the street. When they finally stopped spinning they were in the dark in what Mo could only guess was their apartment. She slid liquidly down Sirius until her feet touched the ground, "Leave the lights off and lets just go to bed."

"But I promised you a bath," he said and she could her the grin in his voice. Oh she loved when he got in a playful mood. She was ready to start tearing at his clothes when he flicked on the light and she gasped.

"Oh my god Sirius," Mo stared wide-eyed at their bedroom. "This is our flat, this is our new room. Everything's here! How did you do this? It's wonderful!"

Sirius smiled, "You're not the only one with the powers of persuasion. Between James, Lily, and I we got it done."

"But it's only been what two days?" she exclaimed looking happily at her surroundings. "How did you do it?"

"I hired an entire army to please my princess that's what I did," he scooped her up and into the bathroom where a hot bath was already waiting. "Now lets see about that bath."

* * *

"Tonight was wonderful," Mo murmured stretching catlike to return to the warm circle of Sirius's arms. "Thank you for everything. I don't deserve you."

Sirius laid his head against her chest as she ran her hand through his hair, "Well I figured we should take advantage of this while we can. I have a feeling we won't get to be alone a lot in the coming months."

Mo sighed and wondered what he would do if she told him the secret she'd been harboring for almost two weeks now, "Yes, you're probably right. But, um, Sirius we have to talk about something."

Sirius lifted himself up on his elbows so he could look at her a frown forming in his eyes, "What's wrong?"

"There's something I've been meaning to tell you but just never found the right time," Mo sighed and smiled when he absently traced her belly button.

Sirius raised an inquisitive brow and grinned, "This sounds serious."

"Well it is, in a good way I suppose," she answered. "I'm pregnant."

She couldn't help but grin when his jaw dropped and laughed happily when he attacked her rolling over on the bed so she was in his arms. He beamed up at her, "This is great. I'm going to be a dad. How far along are you?"

"Two months," she laughed. "I'm due in October."

"This is so great," he sighed and sprawled his arms out on the pillows. "Who would ever have thought I would be a dad."

"Me," she smiled down at him. "I knew from the moment I laid eyes on you that you were destined for it. Someone needed to give you a sense of responsibility."

"And who better than you right?" Sirius pulled her down and kissed her until she couldn't think straight anymore.

* * *

Well how was that? Tell me what you thought but please no flamers!!! I LOVE YOU ALL!! lol!!! For those of you who are wondering whether James and Lily are still going to die, or if Sirius will still get sent to Azkaban. Well I have to say that...you'll just have to wait and see!!! Keep reading and review on your way out!! luv ya all!!!!

Ta!!  
Katie


	5. Chapter Five Warnings

**Disclaimer**: I don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff!

WOW! looks guilty it has been an extremely long time since I updated!! I'm sorry, I feel really bad but…my basketball season just got over and the past week is the first time in forever that I've had time to write!! Not to mention I had MAJOR writer's block! It was seriously annoying! But anywho, enough boring you with the little details!!! Here's the next chapter…hope you like it…

**Chapter Five**

As Mo led her two best friends into Lily's room a week later she realized it was the first time since she had told Sirius she was pregnant that she knew she didn't have to be excited about it.

When Lily shut the door she immediately frowned at Mo, "What is it? I don't think I've ever seen you this upset."

Caroline nodded in agreement, "What's wrong."

Tears sprang into her eyes and she looked helplessly at them both before collapsing into a chair, "I'm pregnant."

Caroline and Lily stared at her shocked before they both exchanged worried glances.

"I thought that is supposed to be good news," Caroline knelt in front of her tucking her hair behind her ears.

"It is," Mo whispered. "But I'm so scared."

"Why?" Lily asked sitting down in front of her next to Caroline. "Most women survive it and I promise you it isn't that bad. Besides I think Sirius will be a great father."

"No, no," Mo shook her head almost violently. "It's Voldemort and everything else that's going on right now. I don't want to bring a child into a world like this, not now."

"Oh Mo," Caroline said and reached up to hug her. "I'd be scared to."

"And what about Sirius?" She looked teary eyed at Lily. "What if I lose him? I can't do this right now."

"Honey this has obviously happened for a reason," Lily said reaching up to hug her as well. "All good things happen for a reason. Maybe it's meant to give you a little hope in so dark a time. I mean, maybe it's supposed to scare you a little to remind you what we're fighting for."

"Mother Nature works in mysterious ways," Caroline said. "I agree with Lils. You wouldn't have gotten pregnant if there weren't a purpose behind it. It must've already been written in the stars."

Mo's eyes suddenly grew big and she clutched Caroline's hand, "The prophecy."

"What?" Lily asked.

"The prophecy," Mo repeated. "Don't you see, the black dog…Sirius, me holding a baby girl. I'm pregnant. It's part of the prophecy."

Her two friends looked at her silently before wrapping their arms around her. She placed a hand on her belly and tears filled her eyes again, "I'm going to have a little girl.

* * *

"It's an interesting theory Maureen," Dumbledore said quietly looking over the top of his spectacles contemplatively. "It certainly makes sense."

The three women were sitting silently in front of the wizard. Outside the room their men paced impatiently, waiting to be let in on the secret that obviously had the girls so upset.

"Sir," Caroline said. "To much of what's happening in our lives right now is falling into place with the prophecy. It's starting to get a bit disturbing."

He turned his sparkling blue eyes on Caroline, "No one ever said this would be easy. By the time this is over you will all have lost something or someone you love. Some of you might even have to face death yourselves."

"All right, I've had enough waiting," Sirius had barged into the room. His face was set and there was a stubborn spark in his eye, "What's all this talk of death about. Mo, what's going on?"

Mo looked up at him, tears sparkling in her eyes and every trace of anger vanished from his face, "What is it? Mo what happened?"

He crossed the room in two long strides and folded her into his arms. She closed her eyes and relished in the safety it gave her. When she found her breath again she looked up grimly, "I love you Sirius."

He frowned and kissed her brow, "I love you to baby. What's got you shook up?"

As they talked softly neither one of them noticed the other's leaving to give them their privacy. When Mo buried her face against his shoulder fear ripped quickly through his gut.

"Whatever happens Mo, we'll be all right…I promise."

* * *

As spring turned into summer the group of friends fell into a comfortable rhythm. Lily hated being alone and so they all made a point of getting together at least once a week. Talk and stories of Voldemort started to die down a little as he had not been seen or heard from in almost three months and fears began to ease in his absence.

Things were beginning to look up for most of the wizarding community but more than a few had a feeling that things would go anywhere but up in the near future.

"Oh Mo aren't you excited," Lily was beaming from ear to ear as she and Caroline helped decorate Mo's nursery.

Mo sighed contentedly, "I can't believe that I'm saying this but, yes I am."

Caroline rubbed her shoulder reassuringly, "Don't worry Mo. We'll all be here. With Harry and pretty soon your child we'll have lots to watch over and you can bet nothing will get through us."

Lily smiled and looked at her raven-haired son playing happily on a blanket at her feet, "I will die protecting him if that's what it takes. You'll know what that feels like soon enough Mo."

"I already do," Mo said as she heard Sirius's voice from down the stairs. "I just think that he would end up dying for me. Stubborn idiot."

Lily grinned, "I have to say I agree."

Mo opened her mouth to reply but a huge crash and shouts interrupted her. The three exchanged bewildered looks and at the sound of a dog barking wildly rushed down the stairs to see what was going on.

When all three skidded into the kitchen the back door was flung wide and the growling and barking of the dog was louder.

"That's Sirius," Mo said softly, so sure of herself that her heart stuttered. "Lily stay here."

Mo and Caroline continued outside before she could protest and immediately came to a stop. Remus stood staring grimly up at the sky and a huge black dog came barreling out of the trees.

Caroline grabbed Mo's arm to steady herself as she stared openmouthed at the glowing green skull in the sky. "My god," she whispered. "What happened?"

Mo's mouth went dry as she stared as well. She managed a raspy cry for Sirius before he had his arms around her.

"What the hell happened?" Mo demanded the blood pounding steadily in her ears. "Was anyone hurt? Was he here?"

"Shh, shh," Sirius said and watched Remus gather Caroline into his arms. "None us were hurt. It's over. The jackass was just trying to scare us."

"Well he did a damn good job," Mo muttered hating the fact that she had been terrified.

Sirius chuckled and saw her eyes darken in a glower, "It's alright to be afraid once in a while."

Mo rolled her eyes, "Well what could he possibly have wanted if not to hurt someone? Why would he just want to scare us?" She glanced at the Dark Mark hovering over their heads, "He's a monster."

"He's trying to scare us," James said standing with his arm around Lily in the doorway. "It was a warning."

Remus looked at him darkly, "He doesn't know you're here does he?"

They all looked at Sirius who glared back, "I've only told the three of you. Don't any of you trust me?"

"Of course we trust you Sirius," Mo said softly trying to ease his temper. "But if anyone would know you would."

He sighed, "I suppose you're right. The only other person that knows is Dumbledore, oh and Peter of course."

A huge flash of light and loud crack had them all jumping. They had their wands out and were faced and ready before they realized that it was Dumbledore.

He looked sadly at the six of them, "This is getting too serious. It's time we had another meeting."

* * *

Weeeeeellllll…how was it? I've been a writing maniac lately!!! I finally got rid of the writer's block and wrote three chapters for this story (working on the fourth) and I've started a couple other stories that I haven't decided if I want to post yet…but either way I've been working on a lot of stuff so look out for it!!!! I'm in a hurry to finish this one so I can put up the conclusion to my trilogy!! But anywho!! Tell me what you thought of the chapter….read and review please…and keep going to the next chapter!!!!

MOVIE!!!!:: Johnny Depp's new movie, Finding Neverland, is so0o0o0o0o cute, I don't know how many JD fans read Hp fics but…..it's definitely a must see!

NOTE: I have a question, mostly because I'm just to lazy to get out my HP books and look it up but…does anyone know what color Draco Malfoy's eyes are? Are they silver/gray (w/e) or blue? I can never remember!! Your help would be much appreciated!!! Ta luvs!!!

**Katie  
**


	6. Chapter Six Watching Eyes

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff!

**Chapter Six**

The murmur of voices set a comforting background to the gloomy storm looming in the night sky. Mo looked darkly out the window with Sirius as they waited for the Headmaster to begin his meeting. All of the Order had been summoned and were waiting anxiously to hear what Dumbledore had to say. Even the Marauders and the girls didn't know what had caused him to call an emergency meeting. His mood that night had been almost desperate.

Everyone looked up when the aging wizard swept into the room. His gaze sparkled over the crowd of people before he took up his place at the head of the table. He did not sit but paused as if in thought.

When he spoke his voice was little more than a tremor in the silence and the distant thunder seemed wont to drown him out, "There as been another attack."

Mo frowned and spoke directly to him, "No one was harmed tonight, sir. Did something else happen?"

"Indeed Maureen," He looked at her momentarily and her stomach clutched in fear at the normally sky blue eyes that were darkened in what she could only assume was his own fear.

"Was it Voldemort?"

"Was anyone killed?"

"Who was it sir?"

"Are we in danger?"

Dumbledore waited silently for the questions to die out. He took a deep breath and continued, "We have lost four from the Order this night. Two will never return, and two do not even know their own son."

"You mean someone survived Voldemort's attack?" Remus asked astonished.

"Not exactly Mr. Lupin," Dumbledore replied. "Tonight George and Nadia Bones were killed at the hand of Voldemort.

There was a gasp from Rebecca Bones, their daughter, that was followed quickly by dry sobs. The headmaster's gaze was sympathetic as he went on, "There were two others that didn't make it in time to save them but ended up with a worse fate in my opinion. The Longbottoms were attacked by Deatheaters and though they weren't killed the torture they endured has caused them to lose their minds, so to speak. They recognize no one, they don't know who they are, and are severely unbalanced. The Dark Lord left them dazed and hurt for us to find. This was only one of his warnings tonight."

He glanced now at Sirius and Mo, "The Dark Lord, I'm afraid has discovered that we are hiding the Potters. His secret keeper would never reveal there whereabouts without the consent of the Potters and swears to have kept to secrecy. So I have come to the conclusion that there is a rat among our ranks."

He gave a cursory glance to the horrified faces in front of him and finished his statement, "It is only a matter of time before we find them."

The room immediately blazed with the roar of voices. Dumbledore took his seat and studied his hands silently. For those that took the time to look, the sadness and weariness in his eyes was heart wrenching and for Mo, it was enough to make her believe that their time was drawing closer.

Soon, very soon, she knew it was all going to come to a climax. One of them had to fall in the end, it was going to come down to who was stronger. Looking around at the distress and fear on the faces around her she hoped that all the fairy tales were true. These people deserved a happy ending but with Voldemort one could never be quite sure.

* * *

The Potter's living room was silent as Sirius finished telling James and Lily what had gone on at the meeting.

"They don't even know their own son," Sirius murmured sadly.

"Bastard," Lily snarled. "How can anyone be so merciless?"

James wrapped an arm around her shoulders, "Hopefully we'll never know."

He turned to Sirius again, "What is Dumbledore going to do? Does he have any idea about who betrayed us?"

"My money is on Snape," Sirius growled.

Mo frowned at him, "Don't be ridiculous Sirius. You know it wasn't him. He's come back to our side, he'll be loyal to Albus."

"So it has to be someone in the Order," Lily murmured. "No one else should have known."

Suddenly Caroline shivered and Remus looked at her, "What is it?"

"I'm not sure," she replied. "Maybe it's just all this talk of Voldemort but I just got the chills…"

"Like someone's watching you," Mo finished for her and placed her hands absently on her belly. "I feel it too."

The room was silent for a minute before Sirius let out a snarl that sounded almost animal like, "You aren't going to beat us. We're stronger than you, we'll win in the end."

They all waited with bated breath and nearly hit the ceiling when the doorbell rang. Remus, the first to get his heart out of his throat, strode to the door.

"H-hi Remus," Peter stood squirming on the front steps. "Dumbledore sent me over right away. I heard about what happened tonight."

Remus moved aside to let Peter in. His friends looked up when he came in the room and Mo had to suppress another shiver as chill fingers ran up her spine again.

"Hullo Wormtail," James said. "Where've you been tonight?"

"I was working late," Peter muttered. "I didn't get the message about the meeting until after it was over. I'm sorry to hear about the Longbottoms. They hauled in some people they suspect d-did it. Saw them when they brought them into the ministry."

"Who were they?" Mo asked curiously.

"It was your cousin Sirius," Peter replied. "Um, Bellatrix Black and I think it was her boyfriend Rudolphus Lestrange."

Mo's eyes narrowed, "Are you sure."

"Nearly," Peter replied.

"I knew she'd come to a bad end," Sirius growled. "Hopefully she'll get Crouch for a judge. That man would scare Voldemort himself. He sentenced his own son to Azkaban."

"If they were the ones who tortured the Longbottoms they weren't alone," Mo said. "Even after all these years I'm sure Narcissa and Bellatrix are inseparable. And if Narcissa was there so was Malfoy."

"Strange that after all these years it's now that we start hearing about them again," Lily mused.

Mo watched everyone's mind turn this new information over and feeling the need to lighten the mood stood, "How about some hot chocolate, or coffee? Anyone interested."

As a chorus of approval met her statement she grinned, "Well get your lazy butts up and get it yourself."

* * *

What did you think? How was it! Make sure you review on the way out…pleeeeaaaaaasssse!

Can't wait to see what you guys have to say!!

Luv ya tons!!!

**Katie**


	7. Chapter Seven Shadowed Hearts

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Harry Potter stuff!!

Read and review please!!!! I love you all!!

**Chapter Seven**

The first days of June were hot, humid, and uncomfortable. James and Lily saw little of their friends and Sirius and Mo were swamped with work after Voldemort's attacks and Caroline was busy with her own job while trying to help Remus find one for himself.

Everyone seemed to be on edge there was a feeling of waiting in the air. Mo felt it every morning when she woke up and Caroline and Lily had said they felt the same. They were sure something was coming, they had ideas as to what it was but didn't know for sure.

Lily brushed her dark red hair away from her damp face, "I hate the summer. If it weren't for Harry being born during summer I would despise it completely."

"If you hate it so much then why do you spend so much time in the sun," Caroline smiled and her laughter was refreshing to all three women.

Lily sighed and took another sip of her lemonade, "I'm not going to let my garden suffer just because I am. Great lemonade by the way Mo."

"Thanks," she replied looking up from her book. "Sirius liked it so I figured I try it out on you guys."

"It's great," Caroline agreed. "I'll have to steal your recipe."

Mo smiled and watched as she went back to work helping Lily weed her small garden. It was odd, she thought, how even in a time when all their senses were alert that they managed to still bring themselves comfort. The serenity of the humid summer day brought a little peace to Mo's mind, she loved watching her friends in the garden and being able to know that at least for a short time they didn't have to worry about what might happen the next day.

It was the first time in weeks that they had been able to be together for more than an hour at a time. Sirius and Remus had taken James to where, they could only guess and had left the women to a little girl time for the afternoon.

"So have you decided on a name for the baby yet?" Lily asked setting aside her spade and gloves.

"Well if it's a boy," Mo said. "We've decided on Brennan and if it's a girl. I found this great name. Aria. It's so pretty and incredibly unique."

"I like it," Caroline said and grinned. "It suits you and Sirius."

"So does Brennan," Lily added. "But I think you'll have a girl. Sirius needs a daughter. He'd raise too much of a trouble maker if you had a boy."

Mo grinned, "Sirius wants a girl, surprisingly. I thought all men had the need for a male heir to the family name. Something to do with their ego."

"James did," Lily laughed. "But then his ego's always been a little big. Sirius reacted differently than James did though. James was happy of course but Sirius just glowed with it. Still does. You can tell he can't wait to be a daddy."

Caroline sighed, "Do you think Remus will want kids?"

"Of course," Lily said sounding surprised. "Why?"

"I just thought with the werewolf problem that he might not," she shrugged. "I haven't talked to him about it yet."

Mo smiled encouragingly, "Get married first. You'll be so caught up in each other you won't even worry about it until it happens."

Caroline returned the smile, "I suppose your right."

A loud whoop of laughter had all the women grinning. Sirius danced out on the lawn with James following slowly behind, his fingers being squeezed by two tiny hands that were connected to a toddling body.

Harry was doing his best to totter along with his father for support. When Lily clapped her hands in happiness and laughed, he grinned from ear to ear and let out a stream of happy babbling.

She took off her gloves and went over to pick Harry up. She smiled, "Look at my big boy walking! And you're not even a year old yet."

"Almost though," James said pressing a kiss to Lily's lips before collapsing on the ground next to Sirius.

Mo was oddly reminded of their summers at Hogwarts. Except for the new addition of Harry, their lives hadn't changed much. Every summer they would all have spent their time together at the Potter's laughing and not yet worried about the next school year.

How many afternoons had they spent lounging in the sun while James and Sirius ran themselves to exhaustion with Peter and Remus looking on? How many times had they ended up just like this with the boys collapsed on the grass and the girls smiling and laughing at them.

For a moment she was caught up in her thoughts, happy for the moment to drift on her reminiscent feelings.

"Doesn't she look beautiful?" Sirius brought her promptly from her thoughts when he picked her right up from the chair and twirled her in his arms. "Our daughter is going to look just like her."

Mo laughed, "Oh put me down you big idiot."

Sirius pouted and set her down, "Some wife. I'm telling her how beautiful she is and she's calling me names."

She shook her head and kissed him, "Only because you deserve it."

Sirius grinned and proceeded to attack the pitcher of lemonade sitting next to her chair.

"So what did you juveniles do today?" Caroline queried watching Harry scoot himself over to where James lay sprawled on the grass.

"Went and had a game of Quidditch," James sighed happily. "God I've missed flying." As if in agreement, Harry squealed and was tossed into the air by his father.

"And what about you ladies?" Sirius asked settling down next Mo. He picked up the romance novel she was reading and raised a brow, "Did you enjoy the afternoon."

Mo grinned, "Yes we did, thank you very much."

"However we spent the afternoon doing something constructive," Lily said with a chastising tone, then grinned when Caroline and Mo burst into laughter. "Well sort of anyway."

As Mo laughed she felt the hair on the back of her neck stand up. She looked at her arms and saw goosebumps rising as her smile slowly died away. The lightness in her chest was suddenly replaced by a tight darkness that left her shaking and gasping for breath. Her body was cold and clammy and a feeling of panic was rising steadily from her gut.

Then as quickly as it came it passed.

When she looked up all her friends were standing horror stricken around her.

"Are-are you all right Mo?" Lily managed and let go the near strangled hold she had on Harry.

Mo looked at her dazed for a moment before taking a steadying breath, "What happened?"

Sirius looked at her the fear in his eyes more than evident, "You were laughing one minute and then the next you were shaking and making a gagging noise and your face got really pale."

"It was cold," Caroline said softly and all of them looked at her. "When you started shaking it got really cold."

Lily touched a hand to the face that had been glistening with moisture only ten minutes earlier and found her own face to be cold and damp. Harry started whimpering and the hand she rubbed reassuringly on his back was shaking.

Her green eyes darkened, "Something's not right."

Mo wiped away the tears that she hadn't known were there and got shakily to her feet. Sirius put his arms around her and stood holding her until a voice interrupted the anxious silence.

"I tried ringing the doorbell but no one answered so I came back here when I heard your voices," Peter stood awkwardly in front of them twisting has hands together nervously.

Harry started wailing at the exact same moment the cold pressed down on Mo again. She gripped Sirius's arm and he looked at her concerned again, "What baby? What is it?

"Lily's right," she replied. "Something is wrong. Whatever it is Harry can feel it too."

"Apparently we all can," James said stuffing his shaking hands into his pockets. "It feels exactly like it did the night Voldemort showed up, like someone is watching us."

"Not just watching us anymore," Mo said softly her eyes restlessly moving along the edge of the trees behind them. "He wants us to know he's here. He's making sure we know it's him."

"Who?" Peter asked. "Who's watching us?"

"Voldemort," Remus said quietly.

"He's trying to scare us again," Caroline replied.

"Well it's working," Lily said and nearly collapsed into James's arms.

* * *

You know you want to tell me what you thought!!! lol!! I don't care if you do or not….TELL ME ANYWAY!!! Haha!! Jkjkjk!! It's up to you if you want to review or not but it would be greatly appreciated!!!! Thanks a bunch!!

Love you guys!  
Katie


	8. Chapter Eight Feeding the Fear

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter or any of the relating characters, except Mo.

**HELLO**! Wow I haven't updated this in **MONTHS**, literally. I can't believe I let this story go…omg I'm so bad and **I'M** **SO SORRY**! Well here goes and seeing as summer is only a few days away my stories should start back up again. Thanks and here ya go!

**Chapter Eight**

"He's affecting you directly," Dumbledore said and his eyes flashed. "I don't like it at all."

"Well what can we do about it?" Lily asked. "It's not like we can control it."

Dumbledore sighed, "I think I may have a solution but I don't think any of you are going to like it."

"Why not?" Sirius asked.

"Because it involves separating you," he replied and stood up to pace. He'd been restless for weeks now. The fatigue was beginning to show on his face and he couldn't seem to fight off the shadow that kept creeping into his heart.

Caroline shook her head in protest, "You can't separate us. It's what makes us strong. Apart we have power but together we're stronger. He can't hurt us when we're together."

Dumbledore paused to gaze out the window in his small office, "I think he's counting on all of you being together. He's planning his attack around the fact that you will be together. And these feelings of foreboding you all seem to be having only happen when you are all together. All eight of you including Harry."

Sirius frowned, "What do you mean by separating us?"

"Well you won't spend time together anymore," Dumbledore explained. "You will continue to be their Secret Keeper but you will only visit them twice a month and will only stay an hour. No longer. No one else will be allowed to see them, no one but the eight of us in this room will know where the Potter's new house will be and Caroline, Remus, Maureen, and Peter, you will not be allowed to see them at all after they have moved into the new house."

Silent tears had begun streaming down Lily's cheeks, "You can't take this away from us. Being together is what gives us strength. How can we fight him if we give him what he wants."

Dumbledore's eyes were sad now, "I know how you must be feeling Lily. But let me try this for a time. If things settle down again then maybe things can go back to the way they were but for now I am only trying to keep you safe. And as far as what he wants…we don't _know_ what he wants."

"Sir," Sirius murmured and looked up. "Let someone else take the responsibility. I'm not the right person to be their Secret Keeper."

"What are you talking about?" James frowned at him. "Of course you are."

"No!" Sirius slammed a fist angrily on the arm of his chair. "Voldemort somehow found out where you were while I was your Secret Keeper. It's my fault and I don't want him to find you because of me."

"That is the fear talking for you right now Mr. Black," Dumbledore replied calmly. "Think about what you're saying. You know it was not your fault."

"How else could someone have found out?" Sirius asked and there was grief in his eyes. "I must have let something slip. It had to have been my fault."

"Sirius," Mo said softly. "No one blames you. We know you would never-"

"Do you?" Sirius ground his teeth as though he was in pain and perhaps he was. "No if I did it once it could happen again. They could die the second time around and I wouldn't be able to live with that."

"We know it wasn't you Sirius," Lily pleaded with him her green eyes spilling over with tears. "No one ever thought it was."

"There is no one we trust as much as you Padfoot," James added. "None of it was your fault, none of it."

Sirius shook his head. "I don't trust myself anymore. I can't do it."

"Do you want someone else to take the job?" Dumbledore asked quietly his eyes resting on the distraught figure in front of him. "If so, it must be someone in this room, except for Mo. With the baby coming it wouldn't be a good idea."

"And I can't do it," Remus answered and shrugged when they looked at him. "The werewolf thing."

"I-I can do it," Peter stepped from behind the chair he'd been leaning on. "That is if Lily and James agree."

James nodded and managed a grin, "You don't talk to enough people to let out our secret, I think you're our best option."

Lily sighed, "If Sirius really won't do it anymore, I suppose it would have to work."

With a final confirming glance at Sirius, Dumbledore nodded, "Sirius you will be witness this time and it will be up to you and Peter to find Lily and James a house. Sirius you will be sworn to secrecy, the charm can only be broken in the event of life threatening circumstances. You two will be the only ones who know. Peter you will tell no one, not even myself, do you understand?"

Peter nodded.

* * *

_The wail of a baby echoed behind them as the three women stood braced together, no one could hurt them when they were together…they were invincible._

_The cries grew louder and with a muffled sob the woman on the right tore away from her friends and ran to the raven-haired child whimpering on the floor. _

"_Shh, there now love," she cooed through tears. "No one will hurt you. I will die before that bastard lays a finger on you." _

_The two women left standing formed a protective shield in front of the child and his mother. Out of the shadows loomed a figure and with it a horrible laughter that chilled a person down to their very soul…

* * *

Mo sat up fully awake, her breathing hard and her body covered in a cold sweat. Oh god, she thought, the time was coming. Voldemort was readying himself, it wouldn't be long now till they found out just exactly what he had in store for them._

* * *

"I spoke with Sirius," James whispered climbing into bed next to his wife.

Lily turned with sad eyes to look at her husband, "Dumbledore told you not to and you know that it's dangerous."

"I made Sirius," he answered. "He wouldn't have done it otherwise, wouldn't have put our lives in danger."

She sighed and sat up her eyes lingering on her baby asleep in his crib across the room, "Well what did you find out?"

"They're having dreams, nightmares really," he told her taking her hand. "Just like yours."

"Oh god," Lily let out a small gasp. "All of them?"

"Just Mo and Caroline," he looked steadily at her. "The women with children and someone they love at risk of being killed."

"What are you talking about? Caro doesn't have…" Lily's eyes grew big. "She's pregnant. Oh my god, that day Mo was talking about the prophecy Caroline asked us if we thought Remus would want kids. We told her not to worry about it but she knew. I feel awful. How far along is she?"

"About five or six months," he answered quietly. "And Remus doesn't know."

Lily closed her eyes tightly and took a deep breath, "She's known for so long and didn't tell anyone. Is she _going_ to tell him?"

"No," James sighed. "Dumbledore sent him off. He's doing work for the Ministry in Ireland investigating sightings of Deatheaters they think may be involved with Voldemort."

"When will he be back?"

"Not for another month at least," he sighed.

"What about Mo, is she alright? Is everyone alright?"

"Everyone is fine. Mo is due in October and she's having a girl," James paused as if in thought and a small smile lit his face. "Sirius bought a motorcycle…that flies."

Lily's jaw dropped and she broke into the first real laughter that had filled the house for weeks, "I don't know what we're going to do with him…"

Somewhere not to far away a rat disappeared from a dark chamber lit by glowing red lights. The hiss of a snake reverberated in the dark after it and a killer planned his next move. He needed to smell the scent of blood and fear in the wind and soon…

* * *

Well is it still as good as you all remembered? I'm really sorry that I've let these get away from me but I'm always so busy and I've been somewhat uninspired but oh well! Hope you liked it! And watch out for upcoming chapters and **NEW STORIES**!

all my love

**Katie**


	9. Chapter Nine Darkness Closing In

* * *

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!  
Heyy everybody! Wow its been awhile once again since I updated this story! But that's ok cuz I finally finished it and now I can start the third addition to this series! Well here goes chapter nine! Hope you like it…remember to review on the way out!

* * *

**Chapter Nine**

Hot air wafted in through the open window as Mo watched Sirius argue with Dumbledore. Even with the humidity soaking her body she couldn't seem to get rid of the chills that seemed to constantly rake her body.

Though the sun had shown brightly every day that week the days had grown darker, Mo's eyes seemed cursed with shadows. She couldn't get away from it. Her dreams were filled with the faces of the people she had killed as a young girl and the memories of death and destruction that filled her past.

She closed her eyes against the angry voice of her husband. Dumbledore had come to them angrily that morning, angry with Sirius. He had discovered the meetings Sirius and James had been having in secret and had demanded that they stop.

"Something is going to happen and soon damn it!" Sirius shouted his eyes clouded with grief and fury. "James and Lily know it and it was their idea to meet. We told you once before that we're safer together than apart."

"Mr. Black I also told you that it was for your own safety that you be separated," Dumbledore heaved a weary sigh. "This is just as hard on everyone else Sirius. I know you love Lily and James but you have Maureen to think about and your new child."

Mo opened her eyes long enough to see the broken look on the face of the man she loved. A terrible rage throbbed in her chest. If she could have had a single wish at that moment it would have been to kill the bastard that was causing her family so much grief.

Defeated Sirius lowered himself to the ground and put his head in his hands. She distinctly heard him say, "I love her so much it hurts sometimes. I'd die if anything happened to her but she also agrees that James and Lily need us right now. Why can't you see that this is only making it worse?"

Tears brimmed in her eyes and despite the dizziness that overwhelmed her when she stood she hurried out the front door only to pause and gaze at the empty spot where Dumbledore had stood and the now standing form of her husband.

"You have to stop blaming yourself Sirius," Mo said softly. "None of this is anyone's fault. We don't have the power to stop him by ourselves. You are only one person."

She watched as he flexed his hands but he did not turn. She felt the same desperation he did, the same anxious air of waiting that surrounded them always.

"I feel so helpless," his voice broke as he turned to look at her.

She held her arms out to him, "I know. But if we're only putting them in more danger what's the use?"

He moved forward to take her into his arms, "I don't know anymore."

* * *

The hot July night had grown dark and Lily was staring forlornly at the small birthday cake she had made for her son and husband. Tears glistened in her eyes when James offered an encouraging smile.

"Damn it James," she cried. "I can't even enjoy my own son's first birthday. I just have this horrible feeling that something is wrong. I need to see them."

James stopped his forkful of cake halfway to his mouth and set it gently back down, "Dumbledore forbid it. You know it's only putting our lives in further danger."

"I don't care anymore," the tears were becoming miserable sobs. "What good is it to have life if we're not living. I hate waking up each morning terrified that my little boy might not live to see another day or that I might wake up the next morning on my own. I can't stand it anymore. I hate this waiting and most of all I hate doing it _alone_."

She paused and her emerald eyes shimmered, "I've seen them, Mo and Caroline. We dream about each other. But it isn't good enough. It doesn't matter if we do think we're safe…we won't be till we're together again."

"What do you want me to do?" James asked his heart currently being wrenched into pieces by the sight of Lily's tears.

"I'm tired of living in fear," she sighed. "At least, let's celebrate Harry's birthday with our family."

"Alright," he nodded and stood. "They'll be here."

* * *

"Mo! Mo! Come here," Mo jumped a foot when she heard Sirius' shouting. Setting aside the book from which she had read the same paragraph four times she hurried into the living room to find Sirius crouched in front of the fireplace.

"Hello Mo," Mo stifled a screamed when she saw James' head floating in the fireplace.

"What in the hell do you think you're doing?" she shouted. "Are you trying to get killed? James get out of here."

He gave her a weak grin and with a pop disappeared. Hysterical wasn't exactly the word for describing Mo's feelings but at the moment it was pretty close.

"Are you trying to kill him? For all we know Voldemort could have traced all of us just through that last contact. What were you thinking?"

Sirius frowned and went to rub his hands up and down her arms, "Today is Harry's first birthday. James wants everyone there to celebrate."

Her eyes went soft at the mention of her godson but she shook her head, "We can't. It's endangering their lives. I would rather them be lonely than die."

When Sirius didn't reply but looked sullenly at her belly she sighed, "I would rather we miss this birthday than have it so that Lily and James never see their little boy again."

"What happened to your sense of adventure?" Sirius asked trying to lighten her mood. "We'll only stop by for a second to say hello to Lily and then leave. We won't even Apparate, we'll use the motorcycle."

Mo looked at the pleading eyes of her husband and was reminded of the lolling dog he took the form of as an Animagus. She sighed, "Alright fine. But this was not my idea."

Minutes later Mo was holding on tightly to Sirius as his motorcycle roared through the clouds away from Hogsmeade. The night was unusually hot and combined with the darkness it was oppressive.

Mo's head started to spin and she clutched at Sirius's midsection. The air had suddenly grown viciously cold and her head began to throb.

He turned his head slightly, "Are you alright?"

"I-," she stopped short as a pain exploded through her body and a terrified scream filled her ears. She gasped as her heart started pounding, "Did you hear that?"

"Hear what? Mo are you all right?"

"I don't know. It was so strange, I…oh god Sirius," she pointed a shaking hand towards the treetops that had come into sight just below them. What she had seen made her heart skip a beat.

Sirius turned and was just in time to come face to face with a gruesome green skull with a serpent weaving its way from the mouth. It was the Dark Mark.

* * *

Well how was it? Please review and head to the next chapter I'm so excited that I've been updating! YAY! lol I've missed fan fiction so much! Love you guys! TGIS! Thank god its SUMMER!

Love ya

**_Katie_**


	10. Chapter Ten Too Late

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!  
Well here goes another chapter…one right after the other lol! I'm so proud that I'm updating so much at once…not that my readers are lol! I'm sure some of you have stopped reading this by now…but I hope I get more! Ok well….read and make sure to review on your way out…thanks!

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

"Well?" Lily asked when James pulled himself away from the fireplace.

"Sirius will probably talk Mo into coming and Caroline said she would be here as soon as possible," James replied. "I'm still not sure where they sent Moony and I couldn't find Peter."

"At least we won't be alone," Lily smiled and wrapped her arms around him. "Thank you."

"Your most welcome," he kissed the top of her head. "I agree. I'm tired of being afraid. If the Dark Lord is after us that either means were strong enough to be a threat or he wants us to join him. I would rather face him then continue to live like this."

She nodded, "And we'll be stronger together."

All of a sudden there was a huge crash from outside and Harry began wailing in the other room. James and Lily gave each other startled looks and went running into Harry's room.

He was safe in his crib but terrified and bawling at the top of his lungs. Lily sighed, "I'll take care of Harry. Go see what made that horrible noise."

James nodded and headed for the front door but it didn't take him long to discover the source of the noise. Standing in the front hall was Peter and behind him, a menacing figure draped in ebony robes.

James stopped, "Peter? What are you doing here and who's that?"

"Evening Potter," a wretched whisper filled the hall, hissing off the walls. "Stand aside Pettigrew."

Looking nervously at the figure behind him, Peter shuffled to the side to let the man through. Now facing him completely, James could see the face of a man blending with the shadows. Long skeleton white fingers reached from beneath the robes and pulled back the hood to reveal a petrifying sight.

"Voldemort," James hissed the word as though it burned.

"Yes your time has finally come Potter," he replied silkily. "Tonight you and your wife join me or die."

James pulled out his wand and braced himself, "We will not join you. Our allegiance is with Dumbledore. We'll die fighting if that is what it takes."

"So be it," Voldemort growled and shouted. "_Crucio_!"

James lifted his wand but was not fast enough to block it. His wand clattered to the ground as he fell to his knees and attempted to fight off the curse. His body felt as though someone was sticking pins into every inch of his skin and puncturing his insides.

_Fight it. Fight it. Fight it._

James gave a shout and managed to pull himself up effectively throwing off the curse. He dived for his wand and came up panting, "I won't be taken down so easily."

"Perhaps not but it takes only two little words to dispose of you," he answered his eyes glowing the gloom of the night.

Voldemort lifted his wand and just as James opened his mouth to shout a counter curse he caught sight of Lily at the doorway.

"_Avada Kedavra!_"

Lily's eyes widened and she screamed, "No!"

The brilliant green light flashed across the room hitting James dead in the chest. He fell to the ground in a heap, motionless.

"You monster!" she screamed and her emerald eyes blazed. "_Murdocia!_"

The flash of red light cut through the air like lightening catching the Dark Lord unawares. His scream was horrible as the curse penetrated his chest causing a great rush of blood from beneath his robes.

His eyes were malevolent as he raised his wand, "Oh you'll pay for that. Where's the boy? I'll give you the pleasure of watching him die so you can see his tortured little face in the last moments of your life."

"No!" Lily shouted. "You won't take him from me. You'll have to kill me first."

She turned and ran to Harry. Scooping him up, she shielded him with her body. She placed a kiss to his forehead preparing herself for no less than death. He would never get her baby boy while she was alive, never.

"Come now," Voldemort's laugh was chilling. "It will be less painful if you just hand him over rather than me forcing you."

"You won't touch my baby," she sobbed tears streaming down her face to fall on that of her little boy. "I promise you I will die before you touch him."

"Very well. _Imperio!_" Voldemort concentrated on Lily's form, willing her to drop the boy and move away.

Years of training and teaching Occlumency allowed Lily to fight him. She closed her mind off to him and fought her body as it seemed wont to follow the Dark Lord's wishes. A snake like whisper crept into her ear and told her to obey her body but she shook it off and held Harry closer her muscles aching with the effort.

Frustrated Voldemort lifted the curse and Lily fell to her knees panting. "You are strong as I suspected," he said. "It is unfortunate that you are a mudblood."

"You're a foul, evil excuse for a human being. You don't even do justice to the title of pureblood," Lily snarled. "You disgrace it."

Voldemort's eyes narrowed and he growled, "_Crucio_!"

Lily screamed and doubled over in pain but kept a tight hold on her son. The pain was almost unbearable but she forced her thoughts to Harry and concentrated on fighting for his life and not her own.

She looked up into the face of the man that was going to kill her and smiled, "You will never kill my son. Not as long as I love him."

"Enough of this," he snapped, agitated, and raised his wand above his head. "_Avada Kedavra_!"

The green light flew towards Lily striking her in the back. Her eyes remained motionless on the Dark Lord before closing of their own accord and her body collapsed around her crying baby boy.

"Master," Peter squeaked from the doorway. "The rest of them are on the way."

"We'll deal with them," Voldemort's eyes narrowed as he watched the black haired child. How could this little baby, with no extraordinary powers be prophesied as the one who would kill him? It was unthinkable and he was going to deal with it now. "Peter go greet our friends. I have some unfinished business here…"

* * *

Well? I know it was kind of a short version of what happened but I really wanted to finish this story so I did my best! Reviews are welcome! Keep on reading...love you all!

Thanks

**_Katie_**


	11. Chapter Eleven Leave It Behind

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter

Well I think I may have made it sound like I was finished with chapter ten but I still have like three or four more chapters to add to this story…so here goes…

**Chapter Eleven**

Sirius landed the motorcycle jerkily directly under the Dark Mark. He and Mo jumped from it just in time to see Peter bring his wand down and look fearfully at them.

They both stared in disbelief as Peter stood stuttering underneath the glowing green skull.

"You little rat!" Sirius snarled. "You traitorous, filthy, son of bitch. For your sake they better not be dead."

"Oh they're dead," Peter stammered his beady eyes hardening with courage he did not possess. "And the Dark Lord is finishing off the child as we speak."

Mo gasped and took off into the house leaving Sirius to deal with Peter. She skidded to a halt next to the lifeless body of James and tears filled her eyes. The bastard was going to pay this time.

She continued on to Harry's room where she was greeted with the sight of Lily's limp body as well. A maniacal figure stood poised over the wailing baby boy next to her.

"Don't you dare," she shouted her arms outstretched in horror.

He grinned and raised his wand, "_Avada Kedavra_!"

She screamed and rushed forward only to stop in disbelief. The curse hit Harry in the head but did not penetrate. As if in slow motion she watched the curse bounce of the little boy on the ground and rush back at the Dark Lord.

Voldemort's glowing eyes widened slightly before his high-pitched scream filled the air. Mo couldn't believe her eyes. He was gone. His body had exploded creating black and gray mist that swirled together and dissolved into the walls, leaving his robes in a heap next to Harry.

She raised a shaking hand to her mouth in disbelief and ran forward to scoop the baby into her arms. She rushed out of the house only to find that Sirius and Peter were nowhere to be found.

"Mo!" someone shouted from behind her and she turned to see Caroline running towards her. "I saw the Dark Mark is everyone okay?"

"No, no, no," Mo shook her head unable to suppress the sobs. "He killed James and Lily. Sirius went after Peter. Peter betrayed us. He brought Voldemort here, tonight."

"Oh god," Caroline whispered and looked down at Harry. "What happened to him? What's that on his forehead?"

"I don't know," Mo said through the tears at the glistening mark on Harry's forehead. "Voldemort tried to kill him too but the curse backfired…it destroyed him."

Caroline's eyes widened, "Destroyed him? You mean Voldemort?"

"He's gone," Mo nodded still slightly in shock.

"We need to find Dumbledore," Caroline said and just as she turned that very man appeared at her side.

His face was grim, "You need to get out of here, the both of you."

"But what about Sirius?" Mo asked her eyes pleading for reassurance. "I don't know where he is and Harry must be kept safe."

"I know that and he will. As for Sirius…he can take care of himself but I'm worried about him. Go back to the Order head quarters," Dumbledore gazed sadly down at the whimpering boy in Mo's arms. "I will meet you there shortly. But first I must take care of matters here. Go now."

Mo opened her mouth to argue but he shook his head, "No you must go Maureen. It is not safe and the muggles will be arriving soon. Go."

"You'll be back tonight right sir?" Caroline asked tentatively.

"I will," he nodded. "Now please, go."

They both nodded and within seconds they had disappeared from the wreckage of the small house in Godric Hollow.

* * *

Well how was it? I'm still not finished I have to add some stuff for the story so I can write the next one but it's almost finished! Tell me what you think on the way out! **REVIEW PLEASE**!

Ta

**_Katie_**


	12. Chapter Twelve Saying Goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter!

Well here is chapter twelve…I think I'm going to add one more chapter and an epilogue and that will be the end of the story but for now here goes chapter twelve…please review!

**Chapter Twelve**

When Mo and Caroline reached the headquarters it was silent and deserted

The dingy house was cold and uninviting, the silence pressing in around them. They settled in the living room where Caroline curled up with Harry and Mo couldn't seem to find any peace.

"I hate waiting," Mo said pacing the floor. "Where is Sirius? Where could he possibly have gone?"

Caroline looked sadly at her friend, "I couldn't say. But don't worry Dumbledore knows what he's talking about."

"I hope so…" Mo said trailing off as she stared gloomily into the darkness outside.

After an hours wait Dumbledore finally arrived at the headquarters. He seemed concerned when he found them alone, "Is Hagrid not here?"

"No," Caroline answered. "We've been alone for an hour, almost two now."

"That is strange, I told him to get here immediately," Dumbledore mused.

Just then a huge bang sounded outside the house and a roaring sound filled the air. The three of them gave each other wary looks.

"What on earth-"

Mo cut off Caroline when she recognized the gentle roar of the huge machine, "That's Sirius' motorcycle."

Without a second thought she rushed out the front door and spotted the bike on the lawn. But it was not her husband who was riding it. She frowned curiously, "Hagrid why do you have Sirius's bike?"

The giant man grinned, "Seemed in a bit 'o hurry. Len' me it for the nigh'. Said he wouldn' be needin' it."

Mo groaned, "Oh no."

Dumbledore spoke next, "Rubeus I want you to take Harry. His aunt and uncle live at number four Privet Drive. I will meet you there. Take Caroline with you and take her to Remus first. She'll be safe there."

Hagrid nodded and Mo handed the sleeping baby to him. Caroline hugged Mo, "I'll see you soon. Everything's going to be okay."

Mo nodded with tears in her eyes, "Be safe Caroline. Tell Remus we love him."

"I will," Caroline replied and Mo watched silently as she got on the bike with Hagrid.

Hagrid kicked it into life and turned back to Dumbledore and Mo, "S'a shame wha happened to Lily 'n James. Never met to finer people in me life."

"Yes this is one loss we will all have to deal with in time," Dumebledore replied. "But it will not be the last. Keep them safe Rubeus."

"Will do Professor," he nodded his head at Mo. "Tell Sirius thanks."

Mo nodded and stepped back to watch the bike roar out of sight. When she could no longer see the glow of the taillights she turned to Dumbledore, "What about me? Am I to stay here?"

"I'm sending you into hiding," Dumbledore replied his blue eyes sad as he watched her.

"What?" Mo answered in shock.

"I'm sending you to live in the States," he replied. "I cannot explain now but I must tell you. Sirius killed Peter…he's wanted for murder."

Mo gaped, "But Peter basically killed James and Lily. He betrayed them to the Dark Lord. They died tonight doesn't that count? Won't anyone believe him?"

"My dear the only ones who knew that Sirius wasn't their secret keeper were his closest friends and myself of course," he sighed. "I'm afraid that they will accuse all of you as being corrupt as well. With you and Caroline expecting and Remus being a werewolf the odds are against us. Please do not question further but do as I ask."

Mo nodded relunctuntly, "What will happen to Sirius?"

Dumbledore look grim, "He will go to Azkaban."

Mo bit back tears, "And Harry? Why send him to his aunt and uncle?"

"He will be safer there," he said. "He will be watched over constantly and raised somewhat normal away from the celebrity image he's received tonight. He is only a year old and defeated Voldemort. He will be praised for the rest of wizard eternity. He will be safe."

She nodded sorrowfully, "Yes he will be, but Muggles? Surely sir, there's a better way."

Dumebledore sighed, "Maybe but this is for the best. There are things here at work even I do not understand completely."

He placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, "It's going to be hard but you'll get through this. Your child will need you soon and things will get better. I wish I could have stopped all of this but wheels have been set into motion tonight that will be affecting us long after this."

Mo saw the knowledge of great and terrible things in his eyes that had fear sitting heavy in her chest, "Will it ever end?"

"Yes someday it will come to an end but until then all we can do is fight back," he glanced at the sky that was starting to light as dawn broke. "We must stay strong and I promise…you will see Sirius again. He is not lost to you forever."

"I know," her voice was a whisper. "But I can't help this horrible grief. I've lost too many of the ones I love. I don't how much more I can take."

"When this all ends you will all be together again," he replied. "But we can never stop fighting. I was wrong you know, for separating you. I thought it was for the best but you were stronger together…I wish I had seen it this clearly before."

"We were always stronger together," Mo said looking at her wedding ring sadly. "That was one thing he couldn't take away from us."

* * *

Well how was that? It kind of got a little angsty at the end but I dunno…it was sad so I couldn't help it lol! Well please be kind and review on your way out! Love ya tons!

Ta

**_Katie_**


End file.
